


семь футов под килтом

by neun_geschichten



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kilts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано по арту</p>
            </blockquote>





	семь футов под килтом

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

Все началось, как водится, издалека.   
\- Обратите внимание, - Мерлин многозначительно кивнул на выделенные красным области на карте. - МИ-6 задействует Инкремент, так что держитесь подальше от берега. Если вас засекут радары, никто не станет спрашивать вашего имени.   
\- Без проблем. Когда начинаем? - Эггси выглядел так, будто мог вот прямо сейчас закинуть ноги на стол, и единственное, что ему мешало - это стол, который практически упирался ему в грудь, и попытки сложить на него конечности выглядели бы крайне смехотворно. Даже у такого ловкого парня, как он.  
\- Сегодня, - Мерлин скосил взгляд на Гарри. Тот проигнорировал его.   
\- Издеваетесь? - Эггси перекроило за долю секунды, он подался вперед всем телом, яростно выпучивая глаза. - Там же гребаный потоп!  
Он всплеснул руками и помотал головой. Ловить крота - всегда неприятно, особенно среди своих, Эггси это знал как никто другой. Эту операцию они готовили почти шесть недель, и то, что гребаные спецназовцы решили выступать в разгар катаклизма, оправдывало в голове Эггси старое доброе "вечно все через задницу". Не то чтобы ему не привыкать, но скакать по колено в воде, в промозглый, осенний колотун - даже Мерлин шутит изящнее.  
\- Возьмете зонтик, - невозмутимо предложил Мерлин.  
\- Я возьму каноэ, - пробубнил Эггси.  
\- К сожалению, - начал было Мерлин, - у нас не предусмотре...  
\- Такси будет ждать через сорок минут, - великодушно успокоил его Гарри. Он захлопнул папку и снял очки, намекая, что обсуждать здесь больше нечего.  
Эггси облегченно развалился на стуле и снял запонки, готовясь переодеваться. Хотя бы в полевой форме он ничего себе не отморозит. Кто знает, сколько придется сидеть в засаде под дождем.  
\- Не торопитесь, - Мерлин ехидно заулыбался и потыкал пальцем в запонки. - Верните все как было.  
\- Что это значит? - с постной миной поинтересовался Эггси.  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы вы появились там как гражданский. Будете изображать досаду и проклинать гребаный потоп.  
\- Вы серьезно?   
\- Абсолютно.  
\- Вы дрались в мокром костюме, Мерлин?  
\- Не имел удовольствия.  
\- Знаете, один раз мне пришлось убегать от Дина в гипсе...   
\- Вы мне что сейчас... жалуетесь?  
\- Я вымокну до нитки, как, по-вашему, я буду драться?! - вскинулся Эггси. - Я не могу драться по колено в воде, когда мне постоянно щемит яйца!  
\- Галахад.  
\- Это не я.  
\- Он что, опять жалуется на костюм? - Мерлин скрестил на груди руки и наклонил голову вбок, явно потешаясь над таким стечением обстоятельств. Но главным образом, конечно, над Эггси.  
\- Как видите.   


 

***

  
  
Привычку опаздывать Эггси на удивление не перенял. Он заявился с задания злой, мокрый, но ровно в половину девятого. Элегантно повесив зонт на предплечье, тихо приоткрыл дверь и кивнул в знак приветствия. Затем прошел к своему месту, смешно чавкая ботинком и со скрипом уселся на стул. Его губы и ногти слегка отдавали синевой.  
Он отчитался по высшему разряду, и Мерлин даже почти не слышал, как стучат его зубы.  
  
На следующий день Мерлин пообещал новое задание там, где будет сухо и тепло, и кое-что интересное.   
\- О, черт, - кое-что интересное ожидало Эггси в самом ателье, куда его пригласил Гарри после окончания брифинга.  
\- Что-то тебя смущает, Эггси?  
\- Гарри, он...  
\- Да?  
\- Он же в килте! - яростно прошипел Эггси, когда из второй примерочной показался Мерлин. И да, он был в килте. Не в парадном костюме волынщика со страусиными перьями на голове, вообще без головного убора, без пледа, ножей и прочих традиционных атрибутов, но, черт возьми, он был в килте и выглядел потрясающе.   
\- Галахад, мне вам сказать спасибо за то, что ваш подопечный не назвал его юбкой?  
\- Я не в лесу его нашел, Мерлин, будь милостив.   
\- Охренеть, - Эггси беззастенчиво во все глаза пялился на ноги Мерлина, обтянутые гольфами.  
\- Кажется, ты его впечатлил.  
\- Хочу отметить, Эггси. Возможно, вам будет это интересно. Килт дает небывалый простор для маневров в бою. И ничего не щемит.   
\- Гарри!  
\- Надо же сколько восторга, - хмыкнул Мерлин.   
\- Мне тоже могут сшить килт?!  
\- Если ты захочешь, то да, разумеется.  
\- Черт, конечно! Его ведь пули не берут?  
\- Как и любой костюм Кингсмен.  
\- Отпад! Мерлин, а в сумке что?   
\- Это называется спорран, Эггси. У него исключительно декоративная функция, если, конечно, это килт обычного джентльмена. Агент Кингсмен хранит в нем запас ручных гранат. Можно еще телефон туда положить.   
Мерлин продемонстрировал содержимое своего споррана, а в это время Эггси на глаза попалась ткань.  
\- Как думаешь, мне пойдет? - Эггси обмотался куском красно-зеленого тартана и повертелся на месте. За стойкой ателье что-то хрустнуло, но никто не обратил внимания.  
\- У него отличные икры, Галахад, - тихо прокомментировал Мерлин. - Если в четверг он отправится на задание в Эдинбург в килте, я подберу ему такие гольфы, что даже...  
\- Пожалуй, их я подберу сам, - вежливо улыбнулся Гарри. - Спасибо за предложение.  
\- Даже он менее очевиден, Галахад.  
\- Хватит пялиться.  
\- СВОБОДА! - заорал Эггси в зеркало, закинув тартан на плечо и поставив одну ногу на пуфик.  
\- Что за черт.  
\- Мел Гибсон, - вздохнул Гарри. - Храброе сердце. Ты не смотрел?  
\- Смотрел, конечно. Просто подумал не о том.  
\- Скажи спасибо, что он Дункана Маклауда не цитирует.  
\- Постучи по дереву.  
\- ОСТАНЕТСЯ ТОЛЬКО ОДИН!  
\- Ну вот, накликал.  
\- Мерлин, - позвал Эггси. - А что у вас под килтом?  
\- Если скажу, мне придется вас убить, - деревянным тоном отозвался Мерлин.  
\- Если мне сошьют килт, - доверительно сообщил Эггси, оценивая тартан поверх своего бедра. - Я под него ничего не надену.  
Гарри еще какое-то время наблюдал, как Эггси вращается в тартане и нервирует Джорджа, но потом незаметно повернул голову к Мерлину, слегка наклонился и тихо сказал:   
\- Спасибо. 


End file.
